


Sleepy Spider

by DarkWitchOfErie



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Harley is a great boyfriend, M/M, Movie Night, Parkner Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchOfErie/pseuds/DarkWitchOfErie
Summary: Peter is exhausted and Harley decides he's in the perfect position to help him.Day 8: “Get some rest tall child” / cuddling / movie nights
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Sleepy Spider

Peter swung in through the open window of their apartment in Avengers Tower. After getting the Tower back, Tony had separated the top four floors into spacious apartments for any of the Avengers who wanted one, with common areas on each floor. Originally, Peter and Harley had had separate apartments, but they’d moved in together more than a year ago.

Their lives were busy. They were both going to college, working on their Master’s degrees. Peter was still out patrolling as the neighborhood Spider-Man despite being a full-fledged Avenger. He was also being sent out on missions with the other Avengers when they thought they would need him. They were both working with Tony in the lab to update any Avengers tech that needed or wanted updating. They were also both learning from Pepper and Tony everything they would need to know to one day take over SI. The overall effect of their busy lives meant that Peter was exhausted and going to run himself into the ground. Harley felt, as his boyfriend, that he was the one in the perfect position to get him to relax a little.

This problem was made more clear to Harley as Peter collapsed on the couch after swinging in through the open window. Normally, Harley would be asleep by the time Peter got back from patrol, so he’d never witnessed an exhausted Peter collapse on the couch at 3:27 in the morning. He resolved, as he watched Peter try to lift himself up, that he was going to put a stop to this. Just as soon as Peter woke up in the morning. He slid an arm around Peter’s waist and helped him make it to their bed.

When he finally woke up a few hours later, Harley rolled over to look at Peter. Even asleep his boyfriend looked exhausted. While waiting for Peter to return the night before, he’d made a plan for how he was going to get him to relax, at least at first. He knew they needed to come up with some kind of permanent solution, but for now, he just needed a way to get him to relax for one night. His plan was kind of sucky because for it to work, he had to make Peter feel guilty and he hated doing that. But, he’d reasoned with himself, if it worked to get Peter to relax, it was worth it.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. After a while, the smell of bacon worked its magic to get Peter out of bed. Harley prepared himself for the coming conversation.

“Hey, Babe. Thanks for helping me to bed last night,” Peter wrapped his arms around Harley’s waist from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Mm-hm.”

“Harls? Is something wrong?”

“It’s fine,” he clipped the words off at the end, making it seem like he was angry.

“Is this because of how late I was last night? You know I try to get back sooner but….”

“It’s not that. Or, not really that.” Harley sighed and turned to face his boyfriend, resting his hands on his biceps. “I miss you, that’s all. I know we’re both busy. I know being Spider-Man is important to you. And I would never ask you to give that up. But I miss you. We haven’t had a date night in _ages_ and I just… I feel like I never get to spend time with you.”

“We were together for most of the day yesterday.”

“Yeah, with Tony and Pepper. That’s not what I mean.” Harley knew he had to word this right, particularly because it was first thing in the morning and Peter still looked exhausted. “Remember when we first started dating and we’d have movie nights every week? Or when I first moved in with you and we had dinner together most nights?”

“Yeah.”

“This is the first meal we’ve had together in like two months, that’s not an SI or Avengers thing. And I can’t remember the last time we were together, just the two of us, like we were for movie nights.”

“And last night was the first time in a long while that we actually went to bed together and that’s only because you waited up for me,” Peter added. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Harley’s.

“It’s not just you Peter, there’s two of us in this relationship.” And that was what made Harley feel the most guilty. Everything he’d said was true, they hadn’t been spending much time together, and that was just as much his fault as Peter’s.

“So what do you think we should do about that?”

“I think we should text Tony and tell him that we’re not coming up to the lab today or doing anything else SI or Avengers related. Unless there’s an emergency, of course. And we should spend the whole day tucked into our living room. And, at least part of the day should be spent sleeping. You’re exhausted, Darlin’.”

“Ok,” Peter nodded. “I’ll go text Tony and you can keep making breakfast. I do think that pancake is burnt beyond being edible, though.”

“Yeah, it is. I should’ve taken it off the burner before we started talking.”

“I’ll be right back.”

They sat together in the living room to eat breakfast, watching Saturday morning cartoons. After Peter cleared away the dishes and loaded the dishwasher, he curled up against Harley, who was leaning back in the corner of their couch. He pulled a blanket over them while Harley pulled up their Netflix queue. Peter cuddled into Harley, getting comfortable, and was asleep before Harley could choose something for them to watch.

Harley smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend and carded his fingers through his hair. He pulled up Unsolved Mysteries and settled in. Within half an hour, he drifted off to sleep too.

Hours later, Harley woke up to Peter’s elbow in his diaphragm. “Sorry, sorry!”

“’M fine. You okay?”

“Hungry. I’m gonna make sandwiches. Want one?”

“Yeah, sure.” They stood in the kitchen eating their sandwiches, pressed against each others’ sides.

“Harls?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for this. I needed a day off I think.”

“I know you did.” He took a gulp of his soda and confessed to his small deception. “Everything I said this morning was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. You’re exhausting yourself, Peter. You need to take time to relax.”

“You’re right, obviously. I feel better today than I have in weeks. But I don’t know how. What could I possibly give up?”

They were quiet for a little while, both thinking it over. “Tony would understand if we told him we wanted to scale back our involvement with SI until we’re done with school.”

“We?”

“Yeah. I think that’s something we should do together. I can work on my own projects in the lab while you’re out being Spider-Man. And we can set aside time each week for movie nights. Not the same night every week, so no one can figure out that you’re keeping a schedule for when you’re out patrolling. But still….”

Peter grinned and kissed Harley. “Tony would completely understand and so would Pepper. Okay. What’s next for movie night, since I missed the first one?”

“I was watching Unsolved Mysteries, actually. Do you wanna start the new season of Umbrella Academy?”

“Absolutely. Come on.” They settled back into the couch, wrapped around each other and started their show.


End file.
